Gateway: Return to Galwyndor rules
This page explains the rules for playing Gateway: Return to Galwyndor. Game Overview Gateway can be played by two to four players, each using a deck of printed cards, a game board, and a set of dice. Each game represents a battle between armies, led by powerful "heroes", intent on destroying the enemy and to get back through the Gateway in an attempt to return to their homeland of Galwyndor. This is done by maneuvering and fighting with basic and special units and using abilities and artifacts to gain the advantage. Setting Two vast armies set upon the final mage at the end of the Fourth Great War (during a process called "The Purge", an effort to rid Galwyndor of magic). The mage opened up a portal to escape his fate, which the two armies followed him through, ending up in a land called Errod, which turned out to be another world entirely. Twenty years later, the Gateway has reopened, and players must fight their way back to Galwyndor before it closes. Game Requirements In order to play Gateway, the following is required: * 2-4 players * a deck of 40-70 cards * a gameboard * placeholders * a set of dice, consisting of at least 1 each of the following: d20, d8, d6, d4 Deck Construction Rules # Each deck may consist of 40-70 cards # Any unique card (such as specific hero cards) may only appear once in each deck # All other cards have a limit of 3 of the same to a deck, with the exception of resource and Lloan cards Beginners may opt to purchase starter decks, which have a balance of preselected cards; starter decks are designed to allow new players to experience every aspect of gameplay until they get the mechanics down. Players may construct a deck of any type, as long as they adhere to the rules outlined above. Deck Construction Tips *Players can use decks of as many colors as they like, however, resource cards become more limited with the more colors in a deck. *Keep in mind that color-specific cards can only be used when a hero of the same color is in play (thus, the more colors used in the deck, the likelihood that you'll draw the hero you need and have the resources and Lloan to pay for it decrease). *While it might be tempting to only include more powerful units and abilities, remember that you still have to account for the resources and Lloan to pay for them, so it's a wise choice to include low-level cards as well, as they are cheaper, and more expendable units (which can be sent through the Gateway more often). Types of Cards 27-ghost_horseman.jpg|Ghost Horseman is a special unit of the Champion Craft 95-moonstrike.jpg|Moonstrike is a special ability of the Divine Craft 201-moonlight_resource.jpg|Moonlight is a resource of the Deception Craft; it is the only resource that can be used by any color There are several types of cards in Gateway: * heroes - heroes are the centerpiece of each color. Each hero serves as a battle units (can engage other units), and enables a player to use special units and abilities inherent to its specified color. Each player begins the game with one hero in play on the battlefield. If the hero is killed, ability cards and special units cannot be used until another hero is put into play. (Blue heroes enable the use of blue abilities and special units, red for red, etc.) Heroes can enter the Gateway, however, players lose the ability to use ability and special units again until another hero is put into play. * basic units - basic units are brown in color, and can be used by any color of deck. These units are used to engage other units and to pass through the Gateway. Basic units must be "paid for" by using Lloan, the currency of Galwyndor. Cost is listed on individual cards. * special units - special units are unique to each Craft, meaning they can only be used by heroes of the same color. They act as battle units, meaning they can engage other players' units, and they can pass through the Gateway. Each special unit must be "paid for" by using resources, Lloan, or a combination (cost is listed on individual cards). * abilities - abilities are special cards that offer some sort of advantage to the units that use them. Abilities include increased combat abilities, special attacks, spells, healing, etc. They can only be played if a hero of the same color is in play. Each ability has a cost to play it, which is usually resources, Lloan, or a combination of the two (cost is listed on individual cards). * resources - resources are cards used to pay for abililities and special units. Unlike the mana in Magic: The Gathering, resources are not pooled to be reused. Once used, a resource goes into the discard pile and cannot be "recycled" unless other cards are played (such as Peasants or Altruistic Gift. Resources usually have a value of 1 (which show as ) unless otherwise stated. * currency - These cards are used to pay for basic units and some other cards. Like resources, once used, currency cards are placed into the discard pile and can only be regained through the use of other cards, such as Bounty Hunter. As of the First Edition, the only currency card is Lloan. Lloan is the currency of Galwyndor. One Lloan card usually has a value of , unless otherwise stated. * artifacts - artifacts are magical items which can be used by battle units to give them some sort of advantage. Artifacts can be used by any color. Card Layout and Symbology Use the card map to determine what the area of each card represents. # Card name and type of card # Unit's Hit Points # Resource requirement # Lloan requirement # Card art # Engage symbol and engage identifier # Disengage symbol and disengage identifier # Attack Damage symbol and attack damage identifier # Defend symbol and defend identifier # Maneuver symbol and maneuver identifier # Range symbol and range identifier # Card text # Card number and artist information # copyright information # card color deception_symbol.jpg|Deception symbol champion_symbol.jpg|Champion symbol divine_symbol.jpg|Divine symbol engineer_symbol.jpg|Engineer symbol sorcery_symbol.jpg|Sorcery symbol lloan_symbol.jpg|Lloan symbol engage_symbol.jpg|Engage symbol disengage_symbol.jpg|Disengage symbol damage_symbol.jpg|Damage symbol defend_symbol.jpg|Defend symbol maneuver_symbol.jpg|Maneuver symbol range_symbol.jpg|Range symbol Types of Abilities Abilities come in several varieties: * "instants" have a single, one-time effect before they go to the discard pile * "enhancements" are "permanents" that remain in play after being played to provide a lasting effect * "timeline" effects are abilities that last over a set number of rounds Some abilities also provide extra damage effects, called "sweeps", which enable units to deal damage to more than one space. Sweeps are made up of three types: * cluster strikes - deals damage to spaces in clusters of three or six * linear strikes - deals damage to spaces in a linear fashion * ring strikes - deals damage to all spaces immediately surrounding that space clusters.jpg|cluster strikes cover areas of three or six spaces linear.jpg|linear strikes cover areas of spaces laid out in a line ring.jpg|ring strikes cover all the surrounding spaces (in this case the yellow hex is the one dealing the strike) Setup To set up a game of Gateway: # Position the gameboard in the center of each player. # Each player removes a single hero card from their deck and shuffles the rest, then an opposing player cuts the deck. # Each player puts a placeholder on the home square of the game board, representing the hero. # Each player draws 6 cards from the top of his or her deck. # Each player rolls a single d20 die; play order goes from high roll to lowest. Any ties re-roll. Phases of Play Draw Phase Disengage Phase Maneuver Phase Combat Phase Reaction Phase Drawing Cards Maneuvering Combat Reaction Using the Gateway Winning the Game Category:Gameplay